


Mes voisins, les Avengers… Ou quelque chose comme ça

by Ahelya



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02 of Jessica Jones, but no spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Ou comment Vido Arocho finit par rencontrer trois autres amis de Jessica...





	Mes voisins, les Avengers… Ou quelque chose comme ça

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone, organisé sur fanfiction.net, pour les thèmes « Tituber » et « Pourquoi ».
> 
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Au début, je ne pensais faire cet OS qu'avec « tituber » mais j'ai dépassé l'heure et « pourquoi » s'en est mêlé. J'ai donc pu gratter une deuxième heure en toute impunité.
> 
> Encore une idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit en discutant avec Leo Poldine, comme pour cette histoire de bébé/patate chaude écrite et publiée bien avant que Defenders ne soit diffusé.
> 
> Cette OS prend également en compte la deuxième saison de Jessica Jones mais sans la spoiler… Sauf si on considère que la présence de Vido Arrocho est un spoil.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**Mes voisins, les Avengers… Ou quelque chose comme ça**.

 

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et la clim de leur appartement ne fonctionnait plus. Son père avait bien essayé de la réparer pendant la journée mais sans rencontrer le moindre succès. Il avait dit qu'il recommencerait le lendemain et qu'en attendant ils vivraient les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Mais même avec les fenêtres de l'appartement ouvertes, Vido avait beaucoup trop chaud et n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir à cause de ça.

« Doux Jésus. » entendit soudain l'enfant.

L'exclamation fut rapidement suivie par le bruit d'une chute et diverses quintes de toux. Que se passait-il donc dans la rue ?

« Putain Murdock, je te jure que si tu nous claques encore entre les doigts… »

Est-ce que c'était… Jessica ? Vido n'en était vraiment pas certain. La voix ressemblait à celle de Jessica mais elle était étrangement basse, presque cassée.

« Je vais bien et Danny est dans un plus mauvais état que moi. »

Vido se leva. De nouvelles quintes de toux se firent entendre.

« Ton chi, ça peut te soigner, non ? »

Vido s'approcha de la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Respiré trop de fumée. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. » répondit quelqu'un d'une voix étranglée.

Vido regarda par la fenêtre.

« Stop. »

Vido se baissa.

« Quelqu'un. Jeune. Un enfant. »

Lui ? On ne pouvait tout de même pas le voir à sa fenêtre ? Il faisait nuit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Vido se redressa et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il y avait quatre personnes, plus bas, dans la rue. Elles avaient l'air de se soutenir les unes les autres pour marcher. Des gens qui avaient trop bu ?

« Quelle fenêtre ? » demanda la voix cassée qui ressemblait à celle de Jessica.

La réponse à cette question se perdit dans une quinte de toux. La silhouette la plus frêle du groupe se redressa. Il y eut un court silence.

« Vido, va te coucher ! »

Jessica. Définitivement Jessica… Qui se mit très vite à tousser après avoir crié. Mais Vido resta à la fenêtre. Quelqu'un eut l'air de dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Il est toujours là ».

« Vido ! » cria Jessica encore plus fort, avant de se mettre à nouveau à tousser.

Il obéit cette fois mais seulement parce qu'il voulait éviter que Jessica ne réveille son père. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire disputer par cette chaleur.

Allongé dans son lit, Vido se concentra pour faire attention à tous les bruits alentours. Il entendit bientôt des gens dans le couloir, des gens qui essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit en marchant mais qui toussaient très régulièrement.

Vido finit par s'endormir en souriant.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Vido se rappela immédiatement ce qui s'était passé au cours de la nuit. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il se leva en quatrième vitesse, se changea tout aussi vite et sortit de sa chambre. Son père était dans la cuisine. Il mangeait en écoutant les informations. Il y avait eu un incendie sur les docks apparemment.

« Je vais chez Jessica ! » cria Vido en passant devant lui.

Il sortit de l'appartement avant que son père ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Dans le couloir, Vido sourit en voyant que la porte de l'appartement de Jessica était entrouverte. Il s'approcha et poussa doucement la porte. Il y avait trois hommes chez Jessica, tous réveillés.

« Bonjour, fit l'un d'eux en le voyant. Tu dois être Vido. »

Vido ne put qu'acquiescer la bouche grande ouverte. L'homme qui venait de lui parler… Luke Cage ! C'était Luke Cage ! Ce n'était pas aussi bien que de rencontrer Captain America évidemment mais… C'était Luke Cage ! Le héros de Harlem !

« Bonjour Vido, lui dit l'un des autres hommes qui se trouvaient là. Je suis Danny Rand. »

Vido était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où ? Il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas mais si Jessica **_ET_** Luke Cage étaient ses amis… Et qu'il le connaissait…

« Vous avez des pouvoirs vous aussi ? » demanda Vido d'un ton excité.

La question eut l'air de ravir le dénommé Danny.

« Je suis l'immortel Iron Fist, le défenseur de K'un-Lun. » répondit-il.

Vido n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un immortel Iron Fist mais avec un nom pareil… Ce Danny devait forcément avoir des pouvoirs lui aussi. L'enfant se tourna ensuite vers le troisième ami de Jessica mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres…

« Putain mais vous êtes toujours là.

-Et bonjour à toi aussi, Jessica.

-La ferme, Murdock.

-Il y a du café dans la cuisine. » intervint Luke.

Jessica le remercia… Et remarqua enfin que Vido était là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je voulais rencontrer tes amis.

-Rentre chez toi, s'il te plait. » dit Jessica en allant dans sa cuisine.

Vido ne lui obéit pas. Il préféra se tourner vers… Murdock ? C'était bien ça ?

« Et c'est quoi vos pouvoirs ? »

Parce que Vido ne pouvait pas douter du contraire. C'était Murdock qui s'était rendu compte de sa présence au cours de la nuit, une chose qui était impossible ou presque. Mais… Mais quelque chose était étrange. Murdock avait la tête tournée vers lui mais…

« A part être un emmerdeur et un enfoiré… » grommela Jessica en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Elle sortit une bouteille d'alcool d'un tiroir et la posa devant elle pour la déboucher.

« Tu as du thé ? demanda Danny.

-Non.

-Mon père en a. Je peux aller en chercher.

-C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup. »

Vido sourit. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse à sa question mais peut-être qu'après être allé chercher le thé demandé ? Il resta tout de même pendant un court instant près de la porte qu'il n'avait pas complètement refermé après avoir quitté l'appartement de Jessica pour pouvoir écouter ce qui se passait.

« Quatre dollars Jessica, dit Luke.

-Pas question que j'alimente ta putain de boite à gros mots, même pour la bonne cause.

-Tu es pourtant ma meilleure contributrice.

-C'est le double de d'habitude, non ?

-A cause de Vido ? »

Luke confirma.

« Six dollars maintenant donc.

-Et pourquoi donc maître ?

-Parce qu'il est toujours là.

-Putain Vido ! Rentre chez toi !

-Huit. »

Vido ne put entendre la réaction de Jessica. Il était rentré chez lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jessica connaissait Luke Cage, le héros de Harlem. Danny Rand était l'immortel Iron Fist, même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, et Murdock ne lui avait peut-être pas dit quels étaient ses pouvoirs mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il détectait sa présence alors que Vido était certain de ne pas avoir fait le moindre bruit.

Jessica ne cachait jamais ses pouvoirs à qui que ce soit mais elle n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre quand il lui avait demandé si elle connaissait d'autres personnes avec des supers-pouvoirs. Il avait obtenu une réponse à sa question maintentenant, apparement. En fait, s'il y réfléchissait bien, c'était presque comme avoir les Avengers pour voisin…

 

 


End file.
